On The Contrary
by x-clownsdontbounce-x
Summary: —Because that girl; that utterly twisted girl, was the only person who could make him see red. And he loved it. [Bade] [Song-fic].


..

..

I dedicate this to the wonderfully spectacular **YouCan'tControlMe**, who's become a great friend of mine. Not to mention a wonderful 'personal therapist'.

If you like Bade/Elavan go check out her stories. you won't regret it.

_Disclaimer: Plot twist, I'm Dan Schneider! *bursts out into a fit of disturbingly feminine giggles*_

_if you just bought that: Not to worry! There are pills for your problem, honey._

mentions of kinky shit ahead. don't tell me I didn't warn you.

_.._

_.._

_Hope you enjoy. You especially Sasha-chan._

* * *

><p><strong><em>You don't know me.<em>**

* * *

><p>Jade West woke up to her boyfriend of two years kissing her forehead gently.<p>

"Wakey wakey birthday girl," he whispered, running his fingers through her undeniably messy hair.

"Hmm.. how late is it?"

"It's 10:30 babe."

"Oh right, Cat's throwing a party," she groaned. "Can't we just-"

"Stay inside all day, watch the Scissoring and cuddle? No, we can't."

"Beck?" She asked, smiling lightly.

"Yeah?"

"You really know me too well..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>You don't get me.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jade wanted nothing more than to believe that he didn't get it; didn't get her; that it was that easy.<p>

But he made it so damn hard being the perfect boyfriend he was.

One night, she'd come to his RV crying, and he'd just known. He'd just _known_ what it was about.

He'd made her a cup of tea and watched a fucking Disney movie with her because he knew better than to talk; when she was like that, talking was like pouring salt on the wounds.

So he'd just held her, ignoring the way her ribs protruded, or how the dark circles under her eyes, caused by countless sleepless nights, showed despite the amount of foundation she'd layered on.

Because he _got_ her. And he knew what made her feel better.

* * *

><p><strong><em>You can't control me.<em>**

* * *

><p>Sometimes he'd think back to that night at Tori's house, the night he found out just how delightfully fucked up she really was. When he'd told her to go sit on the steps and she'd given him <em>that smile<em>. Sure, he remembered finding a cheap, worn out copy _of Fifty shades of Grey_ in her bedside drawer once, and there were the occasional bites and scratches, but still...

He loved how unpredictable his girlfriend was, and how she managed to surprise him every day. Pleasantly so. He couldn't care less what anyone thought of it.

_Because it wasn't like they made sense anyway._

* * *

><p><em><strong>You look at me and there's just one thing that you see.<strong>_

* * *

><p>It had taken a lot of convincing on Beck's part to make Jade believe that he didn't, in fact, date her for her body, and he was pretty sure she still doubted it.<p>

But when Beck Oliver looked at his girlfriend, he saw so much more.

He saw that adorable, quirky side of her that came out to play when she was around blood, small children and sharp objects.

He saw a scared little girl that clung to his arm in public to convince everyone that she was loved, even if she was the only person who'd question that.

He saw a woman too, and a painfully sexy woman at that; with amazing legs that he found he liked even better when he had them wrapped around his waist, and those sultry, suggestive looks she gave him that he swore could make anyone melt. Beck was fully convinced his girlfriend was the master of eye-sex.

Strangely, that side of her just had to show whenever he was supposed to get homework done.

He saw a side of her that he enjoyed way more than he should; When her jealousy kicked in, and her eyes burned with rage. When she'd look for a sore spot and dig her nails into it. When she'd throw stuff at him and yell until her throat was dry.

When they fought, he truly felt alive.

Because that girl, that utterly twisted girl, was the only person who could make him see red. And he loved it.

..

..

She didn't understand how he could see her for all she was and still love her with all his heart.

Every time she asked about it, he'd just smile and pull her close.

Because it wasn't like they made sense anyway;

_On the contrary._

* * *

><p>Drop a review? Yes? that's what I thought.<p> 


End file.
